bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruinous Andaria
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830147 |no = 8138 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 81, 91, 99, 106, 113, 120, 176, 180, 184, 189, 194, 199, 204, 209 |normal_distribute = 7, 5, 5, 4, 5, 4, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 9, 9, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 81, 85, 89, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113, 118, 123, 176, 179, 182, 185, 188, 192, 196, 200, 204, 208, 212, 216, 220, 224, 228 |bb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 81, 85, 89, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113, 118, 123, 176, 180, 184, 188, 192, 197, 202, 207, 212, 217, 222, 227, 232, 237, 242, 247, 252, 257 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 115, 120, 125, 130, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195, 198, 201, 204, 208, 212, 216, 220, 224, 228, 232, 237, 242, 247, 252, 257, 262 |ubb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Somewhere deep within a forest not too far from the old capital of Athensphere, rumors of a large resistance force fighting Gazia’s machines in the region spread. Countless mechs riddled with holes were lay strewn across the forest ground. However, the rumors were part of a reckless but desperate plan hatched by Andaria to draw the attention of her allies. Harnessing the power granted by the Euryalis, Andaria was able to sense her enemies even before seeing them. She could feel their every movement from miles away, then attack from incredible distances by raining down missiles upon them with deadly accuracy. Despite her dire situation, she was thankful that Ultor had assigned her to defend a different location of the city. Deep beneath the ruined city of Athensphere unbeknownst to all except for a select few historians of Athensphere was a massive library housing centuries worth of information and knowledge. There, sealed within an emergency life support system slept the lord of Athensphere. With neither the means nor resources to revive him, Andaria continued hunting, hoping that her efforts would draw the attention of her allies. |summon = My mind is sharp, my aim is true. Keep running my friend, keep running. And when my arrow hits you… well, at least you've tried. |fusion = How would this help me? Will it allow me to hit my targets from a greater distance? |evolution = Just a mile between us, the wind is with me. Here goes one volley into the sky… How many will remain standing? None. | hp_base = 4725 |atk_base = 1799 |def_base = 1655 |rec_base = 1529 | hp_lord = 6750 |atk_lord = 2570 |def_lord = 2365 |rec_lord = 2185 | hp_anima = 7642 |rec_anima = 1947 |atk_breaker = 2808 |def_breaker = 2127 |atk_guardian = 2332 |def_guardian = 2603 |rec_guardian = 2066 |def_oracle = 2246 | hp_oracle = 6393 |rec_oracle = 2542 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Guidance of the Sentinel |lsdescription = Reduction in BB gauge required for BB, large reduction to amount of BB gauge used during BB & 20% boost to critical hit rate |lsnote = 20% reduction in BB gauge required, 15~20% reduction of BB gauge used during BB |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Violet Pain |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Earth attack to all foes, all statuses removed and negated & great chance of inflicting Paralysis and Poison |bbnote = 50% chance to inflict Poison, 70% chance to inflict Paralysis |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Violet Redemption |sbbdescription = 28 combo powerful Earth attack to all foes, all statuses negated, boosts BB gauge fill rate & gradually recovers BB gauge over 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 7 BC fill each turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Amaranthine Fusillade |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Earth attack to all foes, all statuses removed and negated & massively recovers BB gauge over 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 26 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Soul of the Watcher |esitem = Bow of Andaria |esdescription = 40% boost to HP, Atk & adds slight BB boost when damaged effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns when Bow of Andaria is equipped |esnote = 2~3 BC fill |evofrom = 830146 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Ruinous Andaria cannot evolve into Andaria the Swift |addcat = Soul Bound Saga |addcatname = Andaria4 }}